Runaway
by brandirandom21
Summary: Ben runs away from home and Kevin wants him back...HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKE! My first Bevin fic, so no harshness please? Does have F-Bombs being dropped, just a warning...


Disclaimer: Never owned it. Never, ever, ever.

A/N: *sigh* OK. Never have attempted a Bevin. Ever, ever. I've read them, some very well written, some of them, just...well...pointless lemons O_O (Yes, I've read them...only an accident though.) I'm a straight up Gwevin fan. So Bevin fan, you may be asking, "What the hell are you doing then, writing a Bevin fic?" "Well, I say. That is because it's my best friend's (BROOKE!) birthday on the 6th, and I know that she's a major Bevin fan (ahem), so I did this purely for her enjoyment...and maybe even yours. Just to let you know that I'm neutral." So yes, this is a first, so don't judge harshly! I'm going to make a complete and total bitch out of Gwen. Yikes. Should be interesting...

* * *

_"So you're just going to leave? Just like that?"_

_"Just like that," he spat, throwing a glare over his shoulder. His jade eyes seemed to spark, powerful and dangerous. Before he could make another step forward, he captured his wrist that held the only weapon that could get him out of there. "The fuck are you doing?"_

_"Just listen to me, please," he pleaded. His heart pounded in his chest, his thoughts spinning uncontrollably. He couldn't get the words out to express himself. He was stuck. He looked over his shoulder to the red head that sat on the green metal hood of his car. She just stared at something else, gaze averted and away from the ongoing situation. Was she just going to sit there? Just sit there and let the events unfold, let him go? "Why do you have to go?"_

_"I'm tired of everything that's here. I'm tired of the fame. I'm done with everyone trying to pick off some god damn scandal off of me, trying to always make me look like shit. I'm tired off the people at my school, just now trying to be my friend. Then my parents' are trying harder to be my 'parents' as I'm having pictures taken in front of the paparazzi. Then you..." He looked away, almost afraid to look into his eyes, trying to keep his gaze away. They could feel their pulses at the contact of their skin against anothers. He shuddered lightly, the words shivering as he spoke them. "I don't want to be here anymore. Just leave me alone." He ripped his wrist away, beginning to walk away from them again._

_He felt anger pulse through him. "Where are you going to go, huh? This is your home man! You can't just run away from everything, expecting that something will just come up! You have people here that truely care for you Ben and-"_

_"Do you _think _this is easy for me?" he yelled, swerving around. His eyes began to overflow with tears. "This is something that I can't control Kevin. It's something that I never will be able to. Ever. No matter what tough face I put out, I'm just...I'm just some teenager with a fancy watch. It was all a bunch of bad luck."_

_"Ben-" Before he could argue, Ben slapped the Ultimatrix, his body shifting and changing into Jetray. He didn't cry the monster's name, but just flying away, shooting off into the sky. "BEN!" Kevin watched hopelessly as Ben disappeared into the clouds. He felt his body weaken and numb, his body shaking. "No...c'mon Ben, this isn't you...this can't be you..." He glared at the sky. "Don't be fucking around with my head Ben! I swear to God, if you're fucking around with me-"_

_"Then what Kevin. What are you going to do?" The red hair slid off the car, a smirk on her face. "Then what?"_

_He glared at her. "You just lost you cousin. Do you fucking realize that? Ben just left right now."_

_"I realize it. You don't need to be using that word with me." She stood next to him, eyes looking toward where Ben left. "And I know where he's going. It's no surprise, seeing you two hanging on each other all the time."_

_"What're you-"_

_"Save it. If you want to see the Big Apple, you better catch up."_

* * *

"So you knew, huh?"

Gwen stirred in her sleep, head bumping against the car window. "Ow, shit!" she hissed, holding her head. "OK, what did you want now, wanting to get this important detail out, practically shouting at me."

"You knew. About me and Ben."

She paused, rubbing her head. "Quite honestly, yeah, I did. I always saw the look in your eyes. At first, I thought it was just because you two were becoming fast friends and everything but...it's more than that, isn't it?" She gazed up at him, wide beach glass eyes hopeful. "You two had something...something that you didn't want to tell me when we were going out. And I mean 'were' as in used to." She sighed. "I thought about it last night. Since you two are so...um...fixated with each other, I thought, 'Hey, don't want to be standing in the way, so-"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Kevin glared at the third farm they passed by in the couple of hours. "You act so damn hopeful. Like, you're breaking up with me _now_? Gwen, we are on a mission to save your cousin. I-"

"Ok, now you have to stop." Kevin glared at her. Gwen just rolled her eyes, looking out of the window.

"I have to stop what? Explaining myself? I...I just..." The words couldn't come out. He couldn't bring himself to say those words. He clamped his mouth shut, glaring ahead at the road.

How was he supposed to think? Ok, my girlfriend broke up with me, so I'm free, I can be with Ben and I can live happily ever after? Of course not. Ben was gone. He wanted to be away from Bellwood, away from family and friends...away from him. He couldn't even stay with him. He couldn't bare to be with him anymore and he just left. Kevin wasn't enough to keep him there and be the hero that Ben was. He just flew off, leaving Kevin behind.

And at first when Gwen said she could track him down, he was glad. Thankful that Ben was going to be with them again. But as they drove to Ben's destination, Kevin realized something. If they found Ben and Ben was running away from them, he would want to escape again. He wasn't going to break into two and just give up on his anger. He was going to keep his grudge forever.

"Turn left," Gwen muttered. "Then we'll be on 78 in about 2 hours." She rolled her shoulders, relaxing in her chair. "We're getting closer. So...don't worry, OK? He's fine."

"How do you know?" His knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the steering wheel tighter. The car lurched forward faster, zipping by an old woman talking on her cell phone. He flashed the elder the finger, then speed up even faster.

"I can sense an aura. I guess you didn't remember that."

"No. I didn't."

Gwen shoke her head, smiling. "You know, maybe it was a good idea to break up with you. I'm pretty sure there's more guys out there that will remember things. Dates, birthdays..."

"When you have powers that can be pretty fucking useful to bring up," he muttered, giving her an annoyed look.

Gwen laughed, shaking her head. "Just drive Kevin."

* * *

Ben rested his Jetray form on the gravel roof of an apartment building. He collapsed, weak from lack of strength, sleeplessness and sadness. He panted, his body returning to its normal humanoid form and he felt the gravel pressed against his bare skin. He rested there, feeling the breeze brush against his skin, calming him down. After a few minutes, he crawled to the clothes that he had put there before and tugged them on. He gazed around, feeling stupid for a moment, realizing that he should have been aware if their was any paparazzi around, watching him strip, fly around then put his clothes back on.

But when he was flying so freely like that, the feeling of being in the air, above everyone else, it was just so surreal. It was something that only he could experience.

He rolled his shoulders and neck, getting the kinks out and head to the metal stairs that framed the side of the apartment building. He climbed down the railings, swinging around the sides like Spiderman did. Except without the spider webs. He chuckled to himself a little, landing on the ground with his feet perfectly. He tugged his jacket, adjusting it and walked into the crowd. He heard gasps and gaps of awe with mixed faces of shock. In all places he picked, his stop was in the good ol' Big Apple.

Yes. I know. Out of all the places in the world, why did he pick New York City? The place where he could get the most attention from, where people could see his every move? You must think that this was a pretty dumb-ass idea. Well, Ben wanted to be here. Not for the fame. Not for the attention. That was never what he wanted anymore. He wanted to be done with that.

This was where Kevin and Ben first met. As enemies, yes. But they grew past that, becoming the best of friends. They were so close, like two jigsaw puzzle pieces that fit firmly into each other. As cheesy as that sounded, it was true. There was no denying it. But once they became close enough, Ben saw those endearing qualitites. He made sarcastic jokes and one-liners about the villians they fought, on battle-field or off. He was sensitive at times, able to let them know that he cared about other people, which was something rare and wonderful to see. He had perfect form, able to handle a heavy weight. His black hair and dark brown eyes...This place was to remember that he met this wonderful person here in this busy town.

Ben's eyes stung and he shoke his head. He couldn't keep on crying like that. He had to be a strong person...

He felt the weight of his cell phone in his pants' pocket, remembering his parents. He should have called them to let them know that he was OK. Running away was always a bad thing to do, and he swore it off as a kid. He never wanted to be that person. But now, he was away from home, being the person that he never wanted to become.

He grabbed his phone, sliding the cover. Then he swore, realizing that he forgot to charge it at home. When he left, it was on short notice, so it didn't give him much time to prepare. He was such a dumb-ass.

He felt something touch his shoulder lightly. He turned to see a lot of people staring at him, taking pictures with their phones and whispering. A short blonde girl stared at him, blushing. "Oh, um...hey." He smiled. "What's your name?"

She gasped in excitement. "OHMYGOD! YOUTALKEDTOMEYOUTALKEDTOME!"

Ben winced. Another rabid fan. Great.

"MYNAME'SABIGAILBUTYOUCANCALLMEABBY!"

"Er...OK. Abby. Hey, nice talking to you-" Before he could turn around and walk away, the girl frantically lifted up her shirt, showing off her chest. A pretty flat one to Ben's standards. "Woah, what the-"

"Sign them! In Sharpie!" Cameras rolled as the girl searched her purse for a Sharpie with her boobs exposed to the world. "That way I won't forget that you touched them!"

Ben frowned, sighing. "OK. I seriously gotta go. Sorry." He turned around, speed-walking. He can hear the girl starting to cry and a laughter.

"C'mon man, don't be so harsh!"

"Give the girl a chance!"

His pace quickened. His heart drummed in his chest and his eyes burned again. _God, what have I done? What have I done..._

* * *

The New York night sky was always bright. There were always light and action that happened during the night. This was the city that never sleeps. The city that has a party or event going on every night. There was only a dark film that surrounded the bright, neon lit sky.

Kevin and Gwen parked at the apartment complex that was in the middle of the city. Not exactly a very dingy place, but it wasn't busy as Time Square. It seemed like a city for people just beginning to live in the city. It was a nice place, having it's fair share amount of people walking down the sidewalks and trees perched next to the apartment steps.

"Ben's living here," Gwen said, pointing to an apartment. It was plain white, with plain windows and roof, and a gold lantern lit up next to the white door. Kevin rose an eyebrow, looking at the Camry parked in the single car driveway.

"Then what's with the-"

"The family that lives here was kind enough to let him sleep here for the night," Gwen said. He noticed her glowing pink eyes. She saw him staring. "Reading the minds. I can hear them talking about it. Two parents, three little kids and a cat...that apparently keeps jumping on the counter for the leftovers." She rolled her eyes. "He's sleeping in that room right there." She pointed to the second window on the left of the third floor of the apartment.

Kevin felt something tug at his stomach. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled softly. "I can get you in there without you trying to sneak in there."

Kevin gaped at her. Was she serious? All those times that she wanted to be next to him, and now she was-

"I'm fine. I've been forcing myself to do all that for too long. I didn't know what I really wanted." She smiled even more sincerely. "Trust me with this one Kevin. You can do this."

"OK...Why didn't you do this before and spare me the hundred bucks on gas?"

"I need to be at a closer range to transport you. If not, I can accidentally drop you off in another dimension or something. Which is something I'm pretty sure that you don't want." Gwen laughed. "I didn't just make you drive to lose some money on gas. I did this for a good reason." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Ready?"

"Not yet. Hold on."

A minute.

"And?"

"Just...give me a second."

A second later.

"Dammit, Kevin, c'mon! We don't have all night! It's 11 pm, get a move on! I'm pretty damn tired, and I can get super bitchy if I don't get any sleep," she hissed.

Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're right. Sorry. I'm ready."

She nodded, closing her eyes again. She murmured something that sounded vaguely like Latin and Japanese mixed together. Then Kevin could feel his body become lighter. Then everything snapped, his vision darkening. His stomach lurched as he was thrown into the room. He caught himself, almost thrown into a bed post. He held his hands up, catching his footing. He held his breath, hearing a soft snore. He listened carefully. He remembered that one time when Kevin, Gwen and Ben went to the desert for an alien sighting and Ben fell asleep in the back of his car, drooling.

Kevin's vision began to focus in the dark, the light from the city seeping through the curtains. Ben was asleep, curled up in a ball, eyebrows knitted together. His mouth was moving, unknown words that Kevin couldn't hear. He felt his heart drop in his stomach. His face heated as he dared himself to get closer. He was probably going to scare the shit out of Ben, no doubt about it.

"Kevin..."

He jumped, his whole body heating. _Woah 'k...did he just...? Wow..._He took a deep breath, leaning in. He felt his legs press against the wooden bed post and smelled something minty like toothpaste, mixed with something warm and comforting. Axe. Of course.

He let out a sigh that he held in for too long. He brushed some of the light brown hair that was in his eyes, feeling some of the wet strands. He was clearly having a nightmare, sweating like that. Kevin sat on the corner of the bed. "Ben...hey. Wake up..."

"No...Mom, no, I don't want to get up...please..."

Kevin chuckled.

"It's...such a...good dream...Kevin and..."

His eyes widened. _OK. I didn't hear that, did I? Of course I did..._

"Ben, wake up. wake up. It's me...Kevin."

Ben still didn't wake up, muttering some pretty intimate things that Kevin had only heard in his darkest and wildest dreams. Kevin poked at him. His eyes widened, realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. Curious, he slipped the sheet off quickly, his eyes widened. Ben wasn't wearing pants either. Just some boxers. Typical.

Ben stirred in his sleep, reaching for the covers that weren't there anymore, then opened his eyes. Confused, he looked around, his gaze locking on Kevin. His jaw dropped. "K-Kevin?" he gasped. Kevin shushed him frantically, blushing. "What are you doing here? You weren't-"

"Gwen read your mana," Kevin whispered, pressing his hand against Ben's mouth. His heart hammered, remembering the stuff that Ben was muttering in his sleep. "S-so we came to get you back."

"You...two...both came?" He glared him. "You two should've-"

"We broke up."

Ben and Kevin both shared the same "What the fuck" expression, Kevin's being mixed with a "Did I really just say that...?"

Ben stared at him. Kevin stared at him back, gaze lowering down Ben's lean body, then gaze quickly snapping up when he travelled further than he probably should have. "Well, she broke up with me. We were mutual about it, b-but, I just wanted you to know that."

"You came to get me because you wanted me to tell me this?" Ben didn't sound angry this time, just...geniously surprised. "You two...I thought you two loved each other. Like...a lot."

"Not as much as you probably thought," Kevin sighed. "I'm being brutally honest here. I used to think that she was being a total bitch at times, but then she would soften me up-" He shoke his head. "That's not it. That's not what I came here to say. I wanted you back Ben."

"I'm pretty sure that you do."

Kevin blushed. "Well, all of us do. In...including me."

"I'm sure of that."

"Huh?"

Ben smiled, crossing his arms. "Two years Kevin. Falling for my cousin, breaking up with her, and now you're wanting me back? What's up with you? Gwen reading your mind, forcing you to say these things to make me come back?"

The fuck? "No! Honest to God, I swear, I want you back!" Kevin hissed. "Do you know how worried I was when you left? Do you know how badly I wanted you back so that I knew that you were OK? Dear Christ Ben, you could've gotten your ass wiped all over the place by some crook. And I would know!"

"Really now? All those times you called me gay, all those times when you called me a douche, a girl, a total man-whore, all that shit was just for fun right?"

"No I-"

"All those times when you made fun of me when I totally screwed up, putting me down, that was just brotherly love, right?"

"Ben, I-"

"All those times when I had it bad with Julie, you made my girl problems worse. Tell me Kevin, was that just you being a friend or a bastard to me? You know you should-"

Kevin couldn't take much of it anymore. He was right. Two years. Two years he could've spent being with him, and they were all wasted away. And for what? Some girl that only had the same color of Ben's eyes, the only thing that Kevin could keep in contact with for more than a minute?

With as much force as he could put into it, he grabbed Ben's legs, pulling at him. Ben gasped, head hitting the pillow. Kevin crawled up on top of him, eyes locked on his. "How much do you think I care for your safety and well being?"

Ben opened and closed his mouth like a little fish, eyes wide. Then with a small squeak, "More than I'll ever know?"

"Exactly." And with a capture of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's lips, Kevin knew that this moment would change his life forever.

~Twenty minutes later

Ben and Kevin escaped the room and flew down to Kevin's car, relaxed and at ease. Gwen was sleeping in the back of the car and when Kevin started it, Gwen jumped with a start. She looked at the two smiling boys that were looking at her, Ben sitting in the passenger seat this time. Gwen rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Glad to have you back Ben, but you could clean yourself up a little. Shirt all ruffled, hair all messy...I don't need those images in my head right now..."

Ben and Kevin bursted out laughing and Kevin bright green car drove off, back to Ben's home sweet home.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this Brooke :) I put as much effort as I could into this...AND to all the Bevin fanfic fanatics, I do apologize if this totally sucks D: This is my first Bevin fanfic, so it may not be as good as the ones you like...WELL REVIEW! And no flaming please...

BROOKE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IF READING THIS ON THE SIXTH! xD


End file.
